


A Night to Forget (Izaya/Female Reader)

by CrazyClarissa



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, F/M, One Night Stands, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyClarissa/pseuds/CrazyClarissa
Summary: Life was going right for you for once. You got the dream University course offer aboard, and it was everything that you wanted.Until one night out leads you to cross paths with a man, who you had no idea what he was exactly capable of.
Relationships: Orihara Izaya & Reader, Orihara Izaya/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	A Night to Forget (Izaya/Female Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random reader one shot I made about one of my favourite boys. I don't know whether to make it into an actual story or not.
> 
> Y/N = Your Name.  
> Y/U/N = Your Username.
> 
> I know people aren't fond of reader inserts, so just insert an OC or what not.

Life had surprisingly been kind to you lately. You finally got accepted to do a year of study aboard, and better yet, to a place you always wanted to visit and live – Japan. The industry you were hoping to get into had an amazing course offer within the Tokyo ward, and your university managed to help make it happen.

You were informed that you’d have some English-speaking people to be around you, but you opted to learn your Japanese, which you had been doing regularly for years. However, moving to another country did create a daunting feeling. You so badly wanted to make it work and create friends out there, that you decided to find some social media platforms to connect with people over there that could help find your way.

You came across a site that had a ton of chatrooms that connected people from all over the world. It seemed like an easy and viable way to at least get familiar with others. Searching the site for a chatroom that was located near where you’d be living, you managed to find one. It didn’t take long before you felt like you were hitting it off with the people in the chatroom, even if it was only three members excluding yourself.

One of the members called Setton, came across as the parent of the chat. They were making sure that you had everything prepared for when you were moving out there; a place to stay, money for bills and food, maps for finding the best nearby food places and a means of transport. You really enjoyed your conversations with Setton, though they always had a case to run off abruptly to do some errands. It often made you think about who Setton really was and if they’d be a person that was anything like their persona on here.

Another member of the chatroom was a guy named TarouTanaka, of which you assumed wasn’t their real name. He was the main one who understood your current situation as he too was moving to the same area from living in a remote countryside town. He shared your thoughts about how moving to the Ikebukuro and Shinjuku area would be a nice change, as well as sharing new places to check out. 

However, the final member of the chatroom remained to be an enigma to you. Kanra, as they went by, seemed to always know the going ons around the city at an alarming amount. They seemed to have a newfound enjoyment in scaring you of the area by stating such stories as the so-called Headless Rider, and these gangs known as the Dollars. It became more concerning when they started to mention about a guy named ‘Nakura’ getting teenage girls to commit suicide. You started to question yourself if Ikebukuro/Shinjuku were really this unsafe, but Kanra never stated that you shouldn’t move, instead they were recommending a place named ‘Russian Sushi’, explaining that the fatty tuna was the best on the menu.

It was hard to take Kanra at their word, but after a bit of web searching you came across results that did match up to messages, but you pushed that aside. Nowhere in the world was truly safe, and maybe something interesting might add a bit of excitement to your life.

Upon arriving in your new comfortable apartment, you spent the next few nights trying to keep to a routine and discovering the safe and fastest places to get to and from the University. You still regularly made sure to check in on the chatroom, mainly to let Setton know you were safe.

One night when you agreed to go out drinking with a couple of friends you made on your course for the first time, you noticed some messages on the chatroom. You decided to check them out while getting ready to go out, asking them how safe it was to be out this late in Shinjuku.

You received a private message from TarouTanaka, which caught you by surprise.

TarouTanaka: Just as a heads up, I’ve been warned to stay away from two notorious men in the area. They’re called Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara.

Before you could try to get any sense or explanation behind the warning, he had logged off. Then Kanra responded to your chat message.

Kanra: Shinjuku is not as dangerous in comparison to Ikebukuro. You’ll be safe 😊

Then he popped into your private messages.

Kanra: As long as you’re not out alone.

Y/U/N: Why do you say that? Have there been missing people or crimes committed?

Kanra: In rare occasions. But I’m sure you’ll be fine… Y/U/N.

Y/U/N: Thanks… Thankfully I’ll be with a group of people, so I should be fine.

Kanra: I’m sure you’ll have fun. Shinjuku at night always… provides entertainment.

Y/U/N: I need to go and get ready. Goodnight.

Once you had put on your outfit made up of black denim shorts, tight, black flat shoes, and a black crop top, you grabbed your essentials into the handbag you were taking. Wallet, ID, Keys, Phone. Once satisfied with everything you’ve got, you slipped on your black leather jacket and headed out to the meeting spot.

Shinjuku at night. The neon lights brightening up the streets as life continues to stroll down the roads. Not from being around here, the night life and the safeness of the place threw you, but you liked it. It was different. A difference that was refreshing and exactly wat you needed. You hadn’t been in Japan long, but you felt a lot happier with your life.

You met up with your friends, who took you to a karaoke bar. The drinks kept coming and soon no one could determine if anyone were singing good or poorly that night. You were thankful for this when it got to your turn to sing a song, so no one cared much for you butchering it. After saying goodbye to some of the others, the three of you that remained went to a nearby bar, continuing drinking the night away.

You sat at the bar ordering a drink while the other two decided to go dancing on the dancefloor – something that didn’t take your fancy. While you were sat, stirring the ice of your drink with a straw, a man sat down in the seat next to you. Once he ordered his drink, you couldn’t help but feel a pair of eyes on you.

Shifting yourself in your seat, you glimpsed over at the man, taking note of his unusual attire for being out drinking. He was wearing all black; a long-sleeved v neck, jeans, shoes and a long coat that had fur on the ends, as well as sleeves and hood. From the briefest of looks, he looked fragile looking with his slender build, but something about him made you feel that he isn’t as fragile as he seemed. You couldn’t help but look at him, he had handsome features. His short black hair only slightly covering one of his reddish-brown eyes. It wasn’t until you registered the eye colour that you realised, he was staring back at you, a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

You nervously blushed as you quickly turned away. You heard a chuckle come from the man as he spun in his seat to look at the whole room.

“Don’t you just love people?” He merrily asked out loud. You looked to him in confusion, wondering if he was asking you that question. He was rocking his legs back and forth, like an excitable child would. “You’re not from around here, are you?” He asked as he met your gaze.

“Umm… no. I’m not.” You responded, not knowing where he was going with this conversation. You quickly downed your drink, deciding whether to get away from this man or order another drink.

“Here, let me get you another drink.” He declared as he waved over the bartender. You tried to object, but he insisted. “I like to have some company, and you fascinate me. Are you here alone?”

You stared blankly down at the drink in front of you. “Err… no, my friends are dancing over there.” You pointed out, his eyes following your notion.

“Students.” He deduced.

“Sorry?”

“You’re students. Let me guess, you’re an international student here on a placement?” His devilish smirk not fading away.

“How-”

“I like to know things around here and that’s why humans are so interesting to me.” He eyed you and then the drink he brought for you. “It’s not poisoned.” He smirked.

Your eyes dropped onto the drink as you awkwardly took a sip to please him, which made him laugh. 

“What’s so funny?”

“You. Humans are so easily coerced.”

By this point, your sensible sober self was long gone; not fully catching onto all his wording and downing the drink, as he then started ordering more. He was barely drinking his own ones in comparison to you. You got so entranced in is company, that you hadn’t realised how late it was getting, looking around to see the bar emptier than it was before.

You pinched your nose, scrunching your eyes as you sighed. “Urgh, where did my friends go?” You looked around to see no trace of them.

“Friends?” The man questioned as he finished his drink, lightly placing it on the bar. “If you’re referring to those students you came here with, they did say goodbye to you.”

“What? When?” You gave this guy a puzzled look.

“About half an hour ago.” He bluntly stated as he looked at his phone.

“What? I… I need to get going then…” You drunkenly decided.

“Finally.” He smirked as he jumped off his stool, outstretching a hand to you. He looked completely sober, so you took his offered hand and followed him out. 

You couldn’t quite place all your memories, like suddenly it all blurred. Flashes of a naked body on top of yours appeared. Hot breath on the back of your neck, as soft grunts filling your ears that matched the moans that escaped your own mouth. Foreign soft hands exploring all parts of your body, kisses attacking your neck. The feeling that met with every thrust of your two bodies drove you wild, begging for more. You remember clawing at the back of the person, clinging for more intimacy, before rushing them up to smoother the black hair.

The speed and pressure increased and just as you felt at your breaking point, your eyes shot open. You were panting for air, drenched in sweat. You couldn’t tell if what you just witnessed before you opened your eyes was a dream on events that happened during the night you couldn’t remember much from. Taking in the surroundings made you realise it was the latter. 

You awoke in a massive double bed, covered in black bedding. You found all your discarded clothing all over the room before you pinched the bridge o your nose, trying to combat the oncoming headache and hangover. Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, you figured that this bedroom was very spacious, looking to the side to see the huge windows that looked over the area of Shinjuku. This place was definitely expensive. It was like the rooms you find online as a dream location to live; every place that you couldn’t afford. You were curious to who it belonged to. You suspected it to be the guy you met at the bar, but you couldn’t recall his name, if he ever gave you one.

Quickly throwing your clothes back on, you awkwardly stepped out the room tiptoeing down the down the corridor. You reached the elegant modern looking staircase that lead down to a large spacious room that had huge windows looking out at the morning sun rising over Shinjuku. You had to squint at how bright the light was, paining your hangover even worse.

Slowly and steadily you made your way down the stairs, deciding that maybe it was best to just leave than having an awkward conversation with the guy you didn’t remember. As you turned towards the door you assumed to be the entrance a voice called out.

“Leaving so soon?” The voice made you jump, turning to see the source of it.

The slim man was hidden behind his three computer monitors at a desk in the corner of the room. You shifted slightly to try and see him, but he pushed himself out into the open on his computer chair with a childish smirk on his face. The smirk disappeared when he met your eyes.

“What’s wrong? Don’t remember much of last night, Y/N?”

“Umm… not really…” You bit your lip nervously. “Who are you?”

He burst out laughing. “I did warn you about being out alone in Shinjuku.” You frowned at him as he pushed himself up onto his feet, waltzing towards you. “Do you not remember that?”

Every step closer you took one back until he had you against the wall. You couldn’t say anything, you were too flustered to think coherently.

“Then again, I did say that Shinjuku can be… pretty entertaining.” His eyes looked down your body before falling back onto yours.

“What… oh my god.” You slowly pieced together the puzzle. 

“Hahaha, I love finding intelligent people.”

“You’re… you’re in the chatroom… Kanra…” You breathed out at the realisation.

The grin on his lips widened. “Y/U/N.” 

“But… how did you find me? Or know it was me?”

“I like to keep an eye on my humans. It’s what I do.” He brushed a piece of your hair behind your ear.

“What do you mean by that?” You nervously asked.

“My whole job is to know information, and you just happened to become a person of interest to me.”

“Who are you?” You asked again.

“I’m Izaya Orihara.” 

Your mouth hung open wide as your eyes widened. You couldn’t believe that this was one of the men that you were told to avoid. “Shit.” You muttered. Of course, it was your luck to have bumped into one of the men you were warned of, let alone having slept with him.

“Well Y/N, it seems you already know of me. Let me guess, you were warned to not be with me?”

You carefully headed towards the door while he at back in his seat, spinning around like a child. You looked down to where your hand was against the wall to see the distance between you and the door handle. Within that split second, Izaya had stopped acting like a child and a knife was thrown just above the door handle. You jumped back, terrified of this man.

“Don’t disappoint me, Y/N… I’ll be keeping an eye on you.” You nervously swallowed the lump in your throat. “You can go if you want. But we’ll see each other very soon.”

You frantically raced for the door and rushed down the corridor, jumping down the stairs rather than waiting for the elevator. Once out the building you tried to look for something familiar and made your way home. 

The next few days had you on edge, the thought of Izaya watching over you was terrifying. He seemed perfectly fine at first, but his good looks were a façade was the sadistic man he was. Within the little time you had spent with him, he already proved himself to be crafty, intelligent and dangerous, from the methods of finding stuff out to the sudden knife throwing.

You avoided using the chatroom since discovering his identity. You wondered if TarouTanaka knew that Kanra was Izaya or not, and if not, you wondered if you should reveal that information to him. You chose not to, wanting nothing further to do with Izaya. You needed to focus on anything but him; longing to return to the days before you met him.

Just over two weeks had passed since you last saw or had a message from Izaya; you hoped that something or someone else had garnered his attention and prayed that he forgot all about you. When you returned home after a long day of lectures, you placed some instant noodles on your kitchen countertop, waiting for the kettle to finish boiling. Once you mixed the two and waited for it to cool down, the smell became overpowering. You thought this was odd considering you never had this problem in the past with them. 

Just as you attempted to take a mouthful, your stomach flipped and you raced to the bathroom, throwing up the contents of your lunch into the toilet. You laid on the floor with your head still over the toilet bowl, the thought of vomiting made you vomit more. After a while, you felt the feeling disappear and flushed it away, groggily standing to wash your hands and face. You stared at your reflection trying to make sense of the situation for why you were ill.

One thought was that you felt you hadn’t adapted to the food yet. Another was that maybe you weren’t eating enough and were suffering from acid reflux. The last thought was the one you really were dreading, but you needed to reassure yourself that it wasn’t that, and there was only one way to determine that. 

Grabbing your keys, wallet and a bag, you set out to the shop just up the road. You casually strolled up and down different aisles trying to find what it was that you wanted. Once you found it, your eyes widened at the price. How the hell were pregnancy tests this expensive? You sighed and brought one. You felt that you should have gotten two to be on the safe side, but you couldn’t afford that luxury.

Racing back to your small apartment, you shot into the bathroom, wanting to take the test as soon as possible. You felt so ashamed of yourself once you peed on the test, flushing and placing the test on the side of the bath as you washed your hands. You tapped your fingers against the sink as you waited. Once the time was up you picked up the test to be horrified by the results.

‘Pregnant’ had appeared on it and you cursed yourself. “Shit.” This was one of the worst things to happen to you. Pregnant in another country while trying to be a full-time student, to a man who very much was a dangerous person. Tears betrayed you as you wept at the result. Gripping the test tightly in your hand, you stormed out the bathroom back to your now cold instant noodles to find the one person you least wanted to see right now, as you quickly hid the test behind your back.

“Hello Y/N. I believe we have something to discuss.” He smirked as he was sat on your sofa, feet resting on the coffee table.


End file.
